Recuerdos del Corazón
by alittlelambb
Summary: La vida de Rachel cambia luego de enterarse que Jesse St. James la uso todo este tiempo para que Vocal Adrenaline ganará, ni siquiera el apoyo de sus mejores amigos puede hacer que ella vuelva a ser la misma pero el destino querrá lo contrario.
1. Prologo

**Recuerdos del corazón**

Cerré los ojos e inhale un poco del aire que pude tomar, volví a abrirlos. Si mi vida antes era difícil, ahora era complicada, la pequeña bocanada de aire que había tomado nunca equivaldría a todo lo que necesitaba para limpiar todas mis preocupaciones. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Ruidos, un golpe: fuerte, consistente que me había hecho caer al suelo, gritos muchos gritos, hacia minutos estaba haciendo una voltereta ahora estaba tendida en el suelo. La gente gritaba, hablaba muy fuerte, muchos corrían hacia mí, sentí un liquido frio y de color caer sobre mi nariz, saldría de mi cabeza tal vez, pronto todo se volvió negro.


	2. Nadie lucha por nadie, no les importas!

**Capitulo 1. Nadie lucha por nadie, no les importas!**

Solo podía cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Me dolía el alma. Estaba completamente destruida. Desde la manera en que me había enterado de las cosas, en cómo habían corrido por todo el colegio, y en la manera en que ahora me trataba la gente, _"la usable del Mc Kinley Berry" _mi nuevo apodo. Nunca había hecho caso omiso a las tonterías que decían de mi, a los dibujos en el baño y hasta incluso a las estupideces que decían pero la verdad que esto había sobre pasado los límites para cualquier persona humana. Ya no subía videos a My Space, no iba a los entrenamientos de las Cheerios, no cantaba mas en el Glee Club ¿Quieren saber cómo llegué a esto? De esta manera…

_Una mañana había entrado al colegio como todos los días. Tenía el mash-up perfecto para cantar con Finn por ende lo estaba buscando, situé el auditorio que se encontraba con luz y lentamente y con cautela entré sin ser vista ni escuchada. Oí las voces de Kurt y Mercedes y luego las risas de Santana, Brittany y Quinn. Los demás se encontraban allí pero pareciera que no les causaba demasiada gracia lo que estaban escuchando como a las otras tres porristas._

_-Es cierto chicos, lo vi yo misma a Jesse mientras se encontraba besando con la tal Ashley la de pelo lacio, rubia, la de segundo año ¿recuerdan?-Mercedes se paró para representar a la "supuesta" chica, todos la miraron atentos excepto por Finn al que pareciera preocuparle otra cosa._

_-¿Rachel lo sabe?-preguntó. Ahora yo me preguntaba que tenia que ver en todo esto-Pues, tu ya sabes… Jesse St. James es novio de Rachel y si estaba besándose con Ashley Legatt quiere decir que las cosas entre ellos ya no van._

_Ni siquiera seguí escuchando, dí un portazo fuerte para que se enteraran que estaba allí y salí corriendo a buscarlo. Tenia que darme muchas explicaciones. Lo ví parado mientras una chica estaba contra la pared y su mano ligeramente tocaba su hombro, no necesitaba pruebas._

_-¿Acaso te parece correcto lo que estas haciendo?-le pregunté poniendo mas énfasis en mis preguntas colocando ambos brazos sobre mi cintura-Jesse, estoy hablando contigo._

_-Ok Rachel, ven conmigo-me contestó mientras me hacia entrar al patio donde practicábamos con las cheerios, y le guiñaba el ojo a la otra chica-La cosa es simple, tu sabes…-lo miré sin comprender-Oh, vale Rachel no creí que tú… ¿Creís enserio que nosotros? Ah, que crédula eres. _

_Lo miré de pies a cabeza y en un instante entendí todo, pude verlo en su mirada, se había burlado de mí. Él, mis amigos, las cheerios, los chicos del glee club, y por sobre todo… Finn. Me llevé las manos a la cara mientras él giraba para volver a hablar con la chica sin siquiera importarle nada, salí corriendo y me dirigi al baño donde comenzé a llorar desconsoladamente._

_-Rachel, ¿estas bien?_

_-No. Quiero estar sola, por favor Mrs. Pillsbury-exclamé sin salir del cubículo._

_-Rachel, entraré-no me dio tiempo siquiera de trabar la puerta que se encontraba dentro. Me pareció extraño ya que ella odiaba todo lo que estuviera sucio y ahora se encontraba dentro de un cubículo de baño conmigo, era demasiado extraño-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Me engañaron, me lastimaron, me hicieron la peor broma de todo el mundo: me hicieron creer que Jesse estaba enamorado de mi, y no era cierto-dije entre sollozos-¡No es justo, no es!_

_-Rachel, sé que las cosas a veces no son justas pero creo que deberías hablar con los chicos del Glee Club. No creo que ellos tengan algo que ver, y si tuvieron solo fue para protegerte, para que nadie te hiciera daño-me explico, pero eso no me tranquilizaba, aumentaba mis ganas de llorar ¿Qué clase de amigos eran que para hacerte sentir bien me colocaban en una burbuja de mentiras?-¿Me oyes?_

_-Si fueran buenos amigos me tendrían que haber dicho la peor de las verdades antes de mentirme así, tan cruelmente… El que mas me duele es Finn, él sabia, él supo, no me defendió. No me quiere. Y eso, eso si me mata…_

_-Rachel, escuchame…-no quería oir mas palabras, le pedi perdón y Sali corriendo-¡Rachel!_

Ahora comprenden porque me sentía de esa manera, esto acaba de pasar hace minutos atrás, ahora vagaba por la escuela sin rumbo fijo. Tendría que estar en clase de español con Mr. Schuester pero tendría que sentarme con Mercedes, y no iba a hacerlo, nunca más. Ellos me habían lastimado, no me habían buscado, ni me habían pedido perdón, nada. No les importé.

_Nadie lucha por nadie, no les importas…_

-¡Rachel!-sentí un gritó detrás de mí, era Finn, me voltee despacio le sonreí fingidamente-Oí lo de Jesse, lo siento ¿sabes?. Yo… yo ya lo sabía.

-Es bueno que lo aceptes Finn-me miro desconcertado, osea con su cara de siempre-Hablo de que hayas aceptado que fuiste complice de la mentira-me voltee para seguir caminando, pero me halo despacio del brazo.

-No fui complice de nadie, me pareció que no era yo quien tenia que decírtelo Rachel.

-Y preferiste que todos se rieran de mí, así es como me cuidas, asi que es como supuestamente me querías Finn. Gracias, con amigos como vos, no necesito enemigos ¿sabes?-mi ironia como siempre en primer plano, estaba demasiado molesta.

-Solo te importa lo que diga o piense la gente Rachel.

-¡Me interesa que MIS amigos me digan la verdad! Que no me oculten las cosas, que me digan las peores cosas de frente, pero con la verdad, no quiero que me mientan. Lo sabías Finn, sabias que Jesse me estaba usando para que Vocal Adrenaline ganará, lo sabías… ¡Sabias que él estaba saliendo con otra chica! Todos lo sabían-empecé a gritar, Mercedes y los demás se acercaron intentando excusarse-¡No me digan nada, acabe con ustedes! ¡Acabe con todo! Busquen a alguien mejor a quien engañar, alguien mas iluso que yo… Me perdieron a mi. Olvidense de esta Rachel, la buena, la simple, la sumisa, la tranquila, la que se banca todo. Pronto me van a conocer… Querian un mundo de mentiras, falsedad, de engaños… Bienvenidos al Mundo de Rachel, población SOLO YO. Egoista.

_No me dejes la llaves de tus recuerdos…_


	3. No soy egoísta, sé lo que quiero

**Capitulo 2. Egoísta**

Sonreí, victoriosa, estaba como quería. Observé la pizarra de las cheerios, hacía tiempo que quería anotarme, pero no iba a tener la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. La hojee por un lado, por el otro, mire arriba, abajo, todos los nombres de repente la entrenadora Sylvester estaba al lado mío con los brazos cruzados. Me asusté, solté la hoja y la lapicera y la mire estupefacta.

-¿Vas a anotarte, Rachel?-me preguntó mientras colocaba la lapicera en su lugar-No creo que Schuester quiera que una de sus estrellas de sus soso club de la alegría sea una cheerio.

-No soy más parte del Club Glee-Sue me miró entre ansiosa y sorprendida-No pertenezco a ese lugar. De una vez por todas voy a alejarme de todo eso.

-Oh Rachel, yo… creo que es lo mejor. Estás para más que eso, claro-intentó convencerme, a veces la entrenadora Sylvester podía ser demasiado ¿molesta, tal vez? Sí exactamente era la palabra indicada.

-No es por eso. Estoy cansada de ser la tonta, la básica y simple, la que todos burlan, quiero ser alguien especial pero importante, que sirva para algo…-me detuve, era impresionante pero me estaba escuchando-No debería contarle todo esto a usted… no quiero aburrirla.

-Me gusta esa forma de ser Rachel, eres una pequeña Sue Sylvester pero castaña y con nariz de perro respingado pero eso puede curarse con una operación. Estas para grandes cosas… Pero lejos de William, tu sabes… no te hace bien ese ambiente-Me intentaba llevar por su camino, no iba a dejarla…

-Me alejé de ellos para ser la persona que quería ser, yo misma, para valerme por mí misma, sin depender de los demás, ni nada. No quiero depender de usted profesora, discúlpeme pero tengo que irme-le mentí-tengo demasiada tarea por hacer y muchas cosas por pensar.

Sonreí, no con ganas sino con el hecho de sentir que le había ganado, había dejado a Sue Sylvester nada más ni nada menos que callada, sin insultos, palabras, ni gritos. Callada. Una mueca de "intento de sonrisa" salió de nuevo de mí, y todo el mundo estaba mirándome. Ahora sabía que no me miraban por burla, sino diciendo _"Allá va, la que dejo muda a Sue Sylvester" _y eso… eso sinceramente, me encantaba.

Tenía que hacer algo con mi pelo, no tenía que seguir teniéndolo así. Largo y pajoso, estaba completamente horrible. Ese color castaño, no me gustaba ni un poco. Era momento de pequeños cambios. Y sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer. Tomé la tintura color morena que había dejado esa vez Kurt cuando quiso arreglarme para que Finn me viera de otra manera, y seguí las instrucciones, mientras esperaba empecé con lo demás… Tomé la tijera fuertemente entre mis manos, tome una gran bocanada de aire, me saque una foto para darme cuenta del antes y el después, largue todo el aire nuevamente, cerré los ojos y corté el flequillo. Lo hice recto por encima del ojo, sobre la ceja. Luego comencé a cortarme un poco el cabello. Lo corté hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y fui a la peluquería, quería un alisado permanente… y sí, había quedado.

Me miré nuevamente en el espejo, _exactamente de eso estaba hablando. _Lo que necesitaba. Luego de haber terminado todo y revisar mi mochila, guardé todo sobre ella, y me acosté a dormir. Mañana me esperaba un gran y largo día lleno de sorpresas, más para todo que para mí. Sonó el despertador, la mañana se anunciaba y no iba a hacerla esperar.

Listón, mochila, vincha, ropa, zapatos, todo listo. Era el momento de llegar, tenía que llegar a la escuela. Observé a todos, tal y como siempre, Santana y Britanny bajando del auto de Matt quien ayudaba a esta ultima a bajar a Jack que se había lastimado la rodilla. Mercedes y Kurt en su analizado matutino, antes de entrar a la escuela; Quinn con su panza caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, mientras Puck la seguía detrás con miles de excusas (quizá otra chica); Tina con Artie caminando hacia el salón, y por último a Will y Finn caminando mientras Jesse los seguía por detrás, quien sabe para qué, lo que si había notado es que los dos primeros no les daban importancia.

Caminé decidida, me hice la tonta, me había salido genial por primera vez en la vida. Seguridad, caminar derecha, adelante, paso derecho, izquierdo, aire, y avanzo ¡No olvides respirar, Rachel! Me pedí, y lo realice de nuevo. Pasé por las dos porristas acompañadas de sus amigos, quienes empezaron a cuchichear sobre mis zapatos y lo mucho que le gustaban a ambas; por Mercedes y Kurt que miraron y se decían que sí a si mismos; Quinn que me miraba como entre decepcionada y realizada a la vez, no me interesaba, Puck se había quedado inmóvil y ella intentaba que avanzara _celos tal vez_; Tina y Artie me llamaron, pero no les respondí y por ultimo en los que más quería causar, lo realice… Mr. Schuester miró a Sue que se encontraba en la puerta y fue a gritarle pensándole que era su culpa, Jesse no dejaba de quitarme los ojos de encima ME ENCANTABA que sufriera, y Finn estaba inmóvil con los ojos fijos en mi e intentando que nadie más me mirara, pobres ilusos… no saben lo que les espera.

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!-me gritó Finn por última vez hasta que le di el gusto y me volví mirándolo sin importancia-¿Qué… pasó?

-Ah Finn, no preguntes cosas obvias ¿sí?-intenté girarme pero me tomó del brazo me hizo girar de nuevo, lentamente y con tranquilidad. Me miró con cara de perrito mojado, _pobrecito no se daba cuenta que ya NO me podía más._

-Sos egoísta ¿sabes?. No sabes que sentimos nosotros respecto a esto.

-Ni me importa-le contesté acercándome a él y dejándole las cosas en claro. Salí caminando con la fuerza que tengo. Me voltee y le dije-Ah, y n_o soy egoísta, la cosa es que yo sé lo que quiero…_

Esto recién comenzaba…


	4. Tu nunca serás una cheerio, o si?

Recibi muchas respuestas a mi mail, asi que decidi volver, espero que les guste!

**Tu nunca serás una cheerio**

-¡Berry!-escuché que gritaban tras de mi-Ya, aqui...-dijo Sue-Me gusta tu nueva manera de actuar, audiciona para las cheerios.

-¿Qué... pero... yo? No, no podría-me miró incredula-No, es verdad! No podría.

-Audiciona, y punto-con su aire ganador salio por el pasillo, simplemente me quedé dura. No era que no podía o no sabia pero me daba miedo. Siempre habia querido ser popular y usar un uniforme de las cheerios me daba ese poder, pero no baja de la nube Rachel. Tu nunca serás una cheerio.

El dia pasó bastante normal. Comi sola, hice mis tareas sola, y luego era hora de irme a casa. Kurt se paro frente a mi, me quede atonita.

-Dime que no es cierto lo que andan diciendo por ahi-me dijo rápido, apenas le entendi.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué es?

-Que quieres unirte a las cheerios-tenia un semblante entre miedo y tristeza-Dime que no Rachel, tu no eres asi... ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Claro que es cierto-se quedo duro-Es la verdad, mañana son las audiciones y si quedo sere una cheerio.

-Tu prometiste...

-Las palabras se las lleva el viento-le conteste sin prestarle mucha atencion-Todo el glee prometió nunca mentir, y asi estamos... yo bien lejos de ustedes por eso.

-Rachel tu no entiendes...

-Claro que no entiendo, porque soy la boba Rachel Berry de la cual TODOS se rien. Pero ya no me dejare pisotear más, nunca más-le grité.

-Lo comprendo-dijo intentando calmarme, toda la escuela estaba mirandome. Mejor, para cuando pasee por los pasillos y deban respetarme-pero ¿que hay del canto?

-Tal vez no sea lo mío.

-Oh, vamos Rachel! Aunque me duela admitirlo tu cantas como los dioses, tu voz es magnifica, no puedes dejar al mundo sin tu talento... te lo digo yo-si bien el canto era mi vida, queria por una vez sentirme querida... y con el glee club no podia, siempre iria a pensar que me mentirian.

-Kurt, en ti puedo confiar-el asintio, con confianza-quiero alejarme de todo. Ustedes me hicieron mucho daño, con ganas de defenderme o no, no lo sé pero quiero ser por una vez en la vida respetada.

-¿A costa de que? ¿De ser la secuas de Sue?

-No voy a ser su secuas, seré una cheerio más. Pero seré respetada...

-Esta bien Rachel, no daré objecion. Tu sabes lo que haces-sonrei instintivamente-Cuidate por favor, ¿si?

-Si, te lo prometo.

-Oh, y Finn te extraña ¿sabes?-se me hizo un nudo en el estomago-Por las noches te llama dormido, es un tiernito-el rio, y a mi se me escapo un suspiro... aun lo amaba-Sabes que el no te min...

-¡Kurt!-exclamé-No quiero hablar del tema.

-Ok, tu sabrás porque...

Cerré mi casillero, salude a Kurt y busque las condiciones para ser una cheerio. Me lleve los papeles para que mis papás los firmaran en casa, y tenía que prepararme. Mañana Rachel Berry iba a convertirse en una cheerio aunque sea lo ultimo que hiciera.


End file.
